Red Hair Pirates vs. Blackbeard Pirates Battle 2
Predicted by: [[User:Imhungry4444|'Imhungry4444']] On an old stone pillar, lucky roo is scoping out the ruins and jungle while eating a rack of meat: Roo:*with his mouth full* so, where are these guys? *out of nowhere a giant stream of flames is sent at roo, out of the forest. roo disappears as flames were about to get him* Roo:*looking up at the flames* that was a close one, now where did that come from. *out of the burnt treeline, vasco shot walks out* Vasco: Toputoputoputopu, why didnt you just die? Roo:*again with his mouth full* you almost burnt me to a crisp, but at least my meat is cooked now.*steam is coming off of roos rack of meat and it is nice and cooked* Vasco: Toputoputoputopu, im gonna have to kill you now *vasco takes out his gourd, which he drinks sake out of, and starts to chug his sake* Roo:*holds up his meat* CHEERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*bites in his meat* Vasco:*stops drinking* ahhhhh...............*gets his mouth ready* GOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *vasco burps a massive stream of flames out of his mouth, even larger than the last one* Roo:*swallows his entire rack of meat* i guess its go time *again as the flames are about to hit roo, he disappears* *as the flames die down, vasco looks at the spot where roo was standing* Vasco: TOPUTOPUTOPUTOPUTOPUTOPU, i killed him............ *suddenly from the sky roo rockets down and butt slams vasco's head with force* BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *a large explosion occurs from the slam* *as the smoke disappears, roo is standing about 30 yards away from the downed vasco like a superhero with his arms at his hips* Roo: WOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, i win again. i hope i didnt hurt you too badly. *vasco begins to stand up* Roo: ooooooooo, so your alive. thats a first Vasco:*holding his head* AHHHHHHHHHHHH, my head hurts. IM GONNA KILL YOU *again vasco takes out his sake gourd and begins to chug it* Roo: Uh-Uh-Ah *roo appears infront of vasco with his pistol pointed at the gourd vasco is chugging from* Roo: not this time *roo fires at the gourd and destroys it in vascos hand* Vasco:*with his mouth open and his hand in the shape of him holding the gourd* huh? Roo: if you keep doing that, your head-ache is gonna get worst. *vasco looks down at the broken gourd and the spilt sake* Vasco:.....................NO *steam starts to come from vascos body* Vasco: MORE *vascos skin begins to turn red* Roo: huh? Vasco: SAKE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Roo:*prepares himself* uh-oh Vasco: ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *vasco brings both his arms up and attempts to double slam roo with both his fists* BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *a massive explosion occurs from vasco attempting to crush roo* Roo:*jumping out of the smoke cloud* hooooooooooh, that was a close one *vasco appears behind roo* Vasco:*again with his arms up* NO MORE SAKE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *roo quickly turns around and fires multiple shots at vasco but none of them get through* Vasco: ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *vasco again attempts to crush roo with both his fists* Roo: not this again, when will you learn *roo runs right at vasco with unmatchable speed and belly bumps him with extreme force, sending vasco rocketing into the forest* Roo:*with his hand on his forehead, trying to figure out where vasco went* hey, where'd ya go? i know i hit you hard, but you shouldnt be dead already. *vasco is seen walking slowly out of the path, roo created from bumping vasco* Roo:*spots vasco* ahhhhhh, there you are. i was beginning to worry. Vasco: Toputoputoputopu, you reall wanna die dont you? Roo: whats this? Vasco: im gonna count to 3, if i dont have sake in my hand when i stop counting im gonna kill you Roo: but.. Vasco: 1 Roo: but where am i supposed to get sake from? Vasco: 2 Roo:*takes out another pistol* oh boy Vasco: 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! RAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *vasco charges with rage at roo* Roo: TAKE THIS *roo starts to fire multiple rounds from both his pistols, but again the bullets dont get through* Roo:*throws his pistols away* i think its time for some real action *roo speeds towards the charging vasco* Roo: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Vasco: ROAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *roo punches vasco in the stomach with extreme force, but the punch has no effect* Roo:*looks at vasco and smiles* woopsy *vasco smiles at roo and bear hugs him with force* Vasco:*hugging roo with extreme force* NOW YOUR REALLY DEAD Roo:*getting squished from vascos hug* this.....isnt.....good.....GHA*roo coughs up blood from the pressure vasco is hugging roo with* *roo is about to go unconscious, but then suddenly thinks up an idea* Roo: AH-HA, TAKES THIS!!!!! *roo bites vasco with extreme force* Vasco: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH *vasco lets go of roo* Roo: YES!!!!!!! *roo kicks off of vasco with both legs* Roo:*moving his arms around* woooooo, you could've broken my arms. Vasco:*hold his chest, where roo bit him* YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!! Roo: now*points at vasco* get ready for the show stopper Vasco: huh? *roo charges up and rockets HIGH up into the sky* Vasco:*looks up at the sky* hey...................where'd you go? *from the sky, roo is rocketing down like a meteor with his butt pointed at vasco* Roo: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vasco: so thats how it is? im gonna have to use everything i've got. *vasco sucks in a large amount of air* Vasco:....................GOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *an unbelievably massive burp of flames is sent at the rocketing roo* Roo: I DONT THINK SO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *roo gets hit by the flames, but he is going so fast that he automatically de-spells them and continues to zoom at vasco* Vasco:........................shit BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *roo butt slams vasco with unfathomable force, making the island shake in the process* *as the smoke begins to clear, roo is sitting on the unconscious vasco in a huge crater* Roo: phew, that was a rush. i guess now i can rest *roo instantly falls asleep on vascos unconscious body* THE END Category:Prediction Category:Fight Prediction